Gateway Industries
Gateway Industries, also known as Ring Net company, or simply The Company. Is the Premiere Private space company of the human race, its dominance over space travel enabled by its sole patents on special Mirrors which created negative energy density needed to create wormholes. Particle beams create a microscopic wormhole mouth and give it the charge-to-mass ratio of a proton, it could be accelerated to near light-speed with the accelerator particle beam. Then because of relativistic time dilation, as viewed through the wormhole itself, the tiny “wormhole starship” will reach the stars in a matter of days or weeks, instead of the decades or centuries required by alternative technologies. How is it possible that, if the traveling wormhole mouth requires 100 years, as viewed from Earth, to travel 100 light years, we can view its destination as observers looking through the wormhole in a bit less than 5 days? It is because, as Morris, Thorne and Yurtserver pointed out, the special relativity of time dilation makes a wormhole with one high-velocity mouth into a time machine. The wormhole mouth, 100 light years away, connects back in time to its departure point only 5 days after it left. From our point of view, it has moved 100 light years at a speed of 7,455 c. This technology was first tested in with tiny atoms. When proven, venture capital funding poured into an on planet Ring-Station. Where it was tested many times in solar system and finally made bigger and bigger to fit a tiny ball in there. Soon martian samples were taken and proven by scientists. GATEWAY INDUSTRIES would use its funding to buy several private space companies and hured experts in asteroid mining, space solar power, Space tourism, Orbital space settlements, Modular nuclear reactors, and Artificial intelligence. After less than 12 years, Gateway industries Ring-Network would strech wormholes from the planets of the solar system to star systems 1000 light years away through a series of On world and Off world orbital Jumpgates. 25 years after its founding, Ring-stations in orbit allow mankind to colonize tens of thousands of star systems across the galaxy for a small fee that builds up to a vast revenue that allows them to fund countless technology fields. Becoming a Mega-corporation. The company was founded by Hadrian augustus, Who is now the richest person in the world thanks to The companies absolute monopoly over interstellar travel. Which cannot be broken thanks to such a limited means of creating wormholes. The Science and history Thanks to time-dilation — the slowing of time experienced when approaching lightspeed — a time-lag can be developed between the two ends if one end is sent to a distant star. For example, if a one end is accelerated to a time-dilation of 7,000 (0.99999999c), then only 75 minutes is required for the traveling end to appear to travel 1 light-year from the stationary end’s point-of-view. John Cramer discussed how this might allow a network of rapid-transit wormholes to be set-up throughout the Galaxy – with the caveat that the network can’t be allowed to form a “Closed Time-like Circuit,” else this might destroy the wormholes via amplifying quantum fields. Hadrian Augustus realized the science after listening to John cramers speech on it during a space Symposium in 2012. Working on a version of the beam over the course of ten years before patenting it quickly. Demonstrations quickly got him Venture capitalist funding and he would soon have enough money to build the first station. When a brutal series of tests over 2 years. The Ring station was fully able to Send people to space. Venture funding allow the company to buy and first generation ring stations around the world. Category:Afred Category:Companies